ultimatestudiocfandomcom-20200215-history
News
News Welcome to the most uptodate news platform for Studio C. This Page is updated daily announcing videos, episodes, releases, and more! Studio C Live Tapings are BACK! You heard us right! We're bringing back live tapings for season 9 of Studio C and we're inviting YOU (the best fans in the world), to come be a part of our live audience! To make it fair for everyone, tickets for each night of the tapings will be chosen lottery style and will be completely random. We have included ALL the information on the live tapings below, but before you scroll down to the FAQ's, you'll want to sign up to be a Shoulder Angel first! Subscribe to be a Shoulder Angel for your first chance at winning tickets! Because we love our Shoulder Angels so much, we are doing an exclusive live taping night JUST. FOR. YOU. on June 8, 2018. The ONLY way for a chance to win tickets to this exclusive live taping night is to subscribe to the Shoulder Angels email and become an official Shoulder Angel. Not a Shoulder Angel? No problem! Becoming one is as simple as clicking the button below. Make sure you subscribe before April 22, 2018, because nothing says "FOMO" like missing your chance to win tickets to the "Shoulder Angels ONLY" live taping night. Registration for the general public COMING SOON! Waiting isn't our strongest suit either, but come back to this exact blog post on May 1, 2018, for the link to enter to win tickets to a Studio C live taping. May 1st. May 1st. May 1st. Remember it. Mark it on your calendar. And get ready to ENTER TO WIN! Here's everything you need to know about the 2018 Studio C live tapings! We know you have a lot of questions, and luckily, we have all the answers! (Well, all the answers regarding live tapings, that is. Don’t ask us for relationship advice unless you want to land knee-deep in a love triangle.) So without further ado, here are all the FAQ’s regarding live tapings: Q: How do I enter to win tickets? A: For the exclusive Shoulder Angel showing, you need to subscribe to be a Shoulder Angel. For all other live tapings, visit this EXACT blog post for a link to register on May 1, 2018. Q: How will I know if I won? A: If you are randomly selected as a winner, a confirmation will be sent to you via email. Q: If I win, how many people can I bring? A: You can bring 4 people total (including yourself). Q: When will these live tapings take place? A: Live tapings will take place on June 8, June 15, June 29, July 13, and July 20th (these are all Friday nights). Q: How many live tapings will there be? A: There will be 2 tapings per night - one at 6pm and one at 8pm MT. Winners will be notified which taping they will be attending. We know, you wish you could attend both shows but we do have to spread the Studio C LOVE! Q: Where will these live tapings take place? A: All live tapings will take place at the BYU Broadcasting Building on BYU campus (just east of the Marriott Center). Q: How much do these live tapings cost to attend? A: Nothing! Participating in the live tapings is completely free. Q: What is the age limit for attending a live taping? A: Everyone 12 years old and older is welcome to attend the live tapings. If you do win tickets and absolutely have to bring a babe-in-arms or a toddler, you will have seats in an overflow area of the building where you can still watch the tapings being filmed. Q: If I don't get a ticket, what are my options? A: Lucky you, there are still TWO ways to hopefully see the cast perform! First, if you aren’t randomly selected to attend a live Friday evening show, you can come watch the dress rehearsals which will take place on Thursday evenings before the Friday live shows. There will be two different dress rehearsals (one at 6pm and one at 8 pm) held on each of the following nights: June 7th, June 14th, June 28th, July 12th, and July 19th. Seats for these shows will be given out on a ‘stand-by line’ basis. That stand-by line will start forming in front of the north entrance of the BYU Broadcasting building on Thursday afternoon at 2 pm, guests in line will be able to reserve up to 4 seats for the dress rehearsals. Please note, guests will be attending either the 6pm or the 8pm show, not both! We advise you arrive early as the line will start forming well before we start handing out seat reservations at 2pm. Second, there will be a similar ‘stand-by’ line that will form for the Friday evening live shows as well. Fans can come to the north entrance of the BYU Broadcasting building on Friday afternoon and start lining up in the hopes that we might have a few no-shows for the evening performances. Fans standing in these stand-by lines won’t know whether or not we have seat availability until right before show time. Well, that about covers it. Get ready for a summer of laughs as we welcome back our awesome studio audience fans!